1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus, and particularly to a structure of a light exposure unit configured to expose an image carrier to light.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light exposure unit used in some image formation apparatuses, such as printers, copying machines, facsimile machines and multi-function printers, applies light onto an electrically-charged photosensitive drum, then exposes the photosensitive drum to the light, and thereby forms an electrostatic latent image. For example, the conventional light exposure unit includes: a board on which to mount an LED array; a holder supporting the board; and a rod lens array supported by the holder while facing the LED array, and configured to cause light emitted from the LED array to converge. The light emitted from the LED array mounted on the board passes through the rod lens array, and converges on the surface of the photosensitive drum disposed at a position where the rod lens array forms an image. Thus, the surface of the photosensitive drum is exposed to the light. Thereby, the conventional light exposure unit forms an electrostatic latent image (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-66499 (Page 7 and FIG. 3).